


Simoom

by etacanis



Series: Per Mare, Per Terram [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: hh_sugarquill, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etacanis/pseuds/etacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Ebba, he thinks, the weather here is shitty and the neighbours like to shoot at us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simoom

Godric's mouth tastes like dust, _feels_ like dust, no matter how much water he drinks, or how often he brushes his teeth. Whenever he runs his tongue across the back of his teeth, the feel of grit grinding against it is still there.

It's one of the more annoying things about Afghanistan. The insurgents can get pretty aggravating, but the dust is worse, because the dust fucks your shit up and you can't do anything about it.

He's been assured that it gets better, but that happened in the middle of a simoom, and he's not particularly sure he believes any of that bullshit.

He thinks about writing home. He thinks about what the letter would say. It would start with Dear Ebba, and end with Love, Godric, but he's not sure about the middle.

Dear Ebba, he thinks, the weather here is shitty and the neighbours like to shoot at us. Dear Ebba, he thinks, I got a piece of shrapnel to my leg, and it hurts like a bitch, but I've decided I'm too manly to leave so I'm just got to suck it up. And the weather is shitty. Dear Ebba, he thinks, I really don't regret this.

He won't write to her, because writing to her means that she'll reply, and he's already having a hard enough time keeping the photo he has of her out of everyone elses hands. Girlfriends are fair game. Sisters are absolutely not.

He hopes Salazar is glaring at anyone Ebba thinks about dating, or at least informing them her brother is a Marine who can fuck your shit up.

He's probably not.

He should write a letter to Salazar instead, maybe.

Dear Salazar, he thinks, please make sure to punch anyone who thinks about putting their cock in my sister.

Love, Godric.

P.S., he thinks, Marines are bitchier than you.


End file.
